


Hakuna Matata!

by amithegamer1



Series: Our Queen [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lion King (1994) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1
Summary: Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze It means no worries For the rest of your days It's our problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata!
Relationships: Charlie & Ava Sharpe, Charlie & Nate Heywood, Nate Heywood & Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Our Queen [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099970
Kudos: 6





	Hakuna Matata!

_"So if your staying," Charlie trails off, as Nate smiles._

_"Then we need to show you around," Nate says, as Ava chuckles._

"Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase," Charlie sang, with a smile.

"Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze," Nate sang, pulling Ava towards the clothes shop.

"It means no worries for the rest of your days," Charlie sang, as Nate ran into a private room.

"It's our problem-free philosophy," Nate sang, running out of the private, he lifted his chin up high, with a smirk, pretending to be a prince.

"Hakuna Matata!" They sang, and Nate bowed, causing Ava to smile, before frowning, the two pulled Ava out of the shop and pulled her into a smith.

"Hakuna Matata?" Ava asks, Charlie smiles.

"Yeah. It's our motto!" Charlie sang, holding up a sword, she winks.

"Those two words will solve all your problems," Nate sang, as Charlie placed down the sword.

"That's right. Take Nate here," Charlie sang, as the two pulled Ava out of the smith's shop.

"Why, when he was a young boy..." Charlie sang Nate nodded his head.

"When I was a young boy," Nate sang, Ava frowns, as Charlie patted down on his back.

"How you feeling?" Charlie asks, Nate sighs.

"It's an emotional story," Nate says, wiping his cheeks, and Charlie nodded her head.

"He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal," Charlie sang, walking past their house.

"He could clear the savannah after every meal," Charlie sang, Nate sighs.

"I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned," Nate sang, standing on a tree stump.

"And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind," Nate sang, Charlie nodded her head.

"And oh, the shame," Nate sang, Charlie, shakes her head.

"He was ashamed," Charlie sang, Nate jumps off of the stump.

"Thought of changin' my name," Nate sang, Charlie raised a brow,

"Name to what? Brad?" Charlie sang, Nate smiles, as the two grabbed Ava's hands.

"Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase," They sang, pulling Ava towards a lake. 

"Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze," They sang, Ava smiles the lake was beautiful.

"It means no worries for the rest of your days," Ava sang, Charlie smirks.

"Go girl," Charlie says, Nate smiles.

"It's our problem-free philosophy," Ava sang, Nate holds out his hand, which Ava takes.

"Hakuna Matata!" They sang, he pulled her past the smith's shop.

"Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!" They sang, Ava smirks.

"It means no worries for the rest of your days," Ava sang, Charlie smiles at the blonde.

"Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!" They sang, Nate smiles.

"I say _Hakuna_ ," Ava sang, Nate lets out of her hand.

"I say _Matata_ ," Nate and Charlie sang, they smiled stopping in front of a bar.

"Nickel's Bar," Nate says, opening the doors, before running off.

"What is that noise?" Ava asks, as Charlie smiles.

"It's karaoke night," Charlie says, as Ava tilt her head when Nate comes back.

"What's karaoke?" Ava asks as Charlie and Nate look at each other, before looking at Ava.

_"It's like a selection of songs to which someone sings along like..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wanted to write in [Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268925/chapters/69762831) but decided not to!


End file.
